This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Li's laboratory studies neurohumoral control of cardiovascular functions including interactions of neurotransmitters/modulators in central autonomic pathways and central mechanisms involved in altered autonomic functions in cardiovascular diseases including heart failure and diabetes. They also study interactions of neurotransmitters/modulators within the hypothalamus in endocrine regulations and their roles in regulation of cardiovascular functions in physiological and pathophysiological conditions. They are particularly interested in neuroimmunoregulation as it applies to autonomic regulation of cytokine generation and release and their roles in cardiovascular diseases and in central and peripheral actions of cytokines on neuro-endocrine functions and their roles in regulation of cardiovascular functions including the morphometry of normal and diseased hearts.